


I see Elisa (and Ben)

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [22]
Category: Paint Your Wagon (1969)
Genre: Canon Typical Humor, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - F/M/M, Western
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Es ist die erste Nacht für das Rumson Trio, aber bisher hat sich noch niemand Gedanken über die Schlafsituation gemacht.
Relationships: Ben Rumson/Elisabeth Rumson/Sylvester "Pardner" Newel
Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/982140
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	I see Elisa (and Ben)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).



> Danke Melian12 fürs betalesen!

Es war der erste Abend, den Ben, Elisabeth und Pardner zusammen am selben Tisch aßen. Es war sehr angenehm auch wenn Pardner sich offensichtlich noch immer von seinem Ohnmachtsanfall erholte. Elisabeth ging regemäßig sicher, dass immer genug Wasser in seiner Tasse war.

„Vielen Dank für das Abendessen, Elisabeth.“, sagte Pardner und wischte sich den Mund ab. Ben lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, die Hände gegen den Tisch gestemmt, und ließ ein anerkennendes Rülpsen vernehmen. Elisabeth warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, beließ es aber dabei und sammelte schweigend das Geschirr ein, um es in einer Schüssel zu waschen.

„Das war echt lecker!“, stimmte Ben Pardner zu. Er langte in die Kommode hinter ihm und fischte eine Flasche Whiskey heraus, aus der er prompt einen großen Schluck nahm. Pardner saß still auf seinem Stuhl und sah Elisabeth bei ihrer Arbeit zu. Nach einer Weile stemmte er sich hoch und ging zur Tür.

„Pardner, wo gehst du hin?“, fragte Ben. Pardner blieb stehen, die Tür schon halb durchschritten.

„Ich geh raus. Zum Zelt.“

„Soll ich dir tragen helfen?“, wollte Ben wissen. Pardner sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was tragen helfen?“

„Na deine Sachen! Wir haben hier nur zwei Kissen, du wirst dein eigenes wollen.“

Pardner sah noch verwirrter aus.

„Denkst du etwa, wir lassen dich jetzt wieder draußen schlafen?“, kam es da von Elisabeth, die sich neben Ben aufstellte und Pardner ansah, der wohl nicht ganz begreifen konnte, was vor sich ging. Stille breitete sich aus.

„Geh und hilf ihm, Ben.“, befahl Elisabeth einfach nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens und wandte sich wieder dem Geschirr zu. Ben brummte, nahm einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey und lief mit Pardner die paar Schritte zum Zelt, um die Bettwäsche des Jüngeren einzusammeln.

Als sie damit zurückkamen, Pardner hinter Ben hertrottend, richtete Elisabeth schon das Bett. Umstandslos warf Ben das mitgebrachte Bettzeug einfach hinein, nahm Pardner den Rest aus den Armen und warf es obendrauf. Der jüngere Mann schwankte ein wenig, als er zur Feuerstelle ging und sich dort in Bens Schaukelstuhl sinken ließ, wo er den Rest des Abends verbrachte. Elisabeth setzte sich auf den viel kleineren Stuhl daneben und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, damit Ben seinen Stuhl zwischen sie stellen konnte. So saßen sie für eine lange Zeit in gemütlicher Stille. Elisabeth strickte eine Decke aus der Wolle, die sie in der Stadt gekauft hatte. Irgendwann begann Ben, eine Melodie vor sich hin zu summen und nach ein paar Augenblicken stimmte Pardner einen Text murmelnd mit ein. Elisabeth war sich sicher, irgendwann „see Elisa“ darin vernommen zu haben. Sie genoss es, mit ihren seit neustem zwei Ehemännern zusammenzusitzen und ihnen beim Singen zuzuhören.

Es war sehr lange nach Sonnenuntergang, als Pardner sich erhob.

„Ich werd‘ mal zu Bett gehen.“, erklärte er, schnappte sich seine Decken und sein Kopfkissen und begann, sich auf dem Fußboden einzurichten, während seine neue Ehefrau und sein neuer Ehemann sich ebenfalls bettfertig machten.

„Warum richtest du deine Sachen auf dem Boden?“, wollte Ben wissen. Pardner drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wo sonst sollte ich schlafen?“

Jetzt wandte sich auch Elisabeth zu ihren Männern. „Du schläfst auf keinen Fall auf dem Boden, du bist mein Mann!“

Ben nickte energisch. „Du schläfst nicht auf dem Boden!“

Pardner schaute auf das Bett, dann wieder zu den Rumsons. „Ben, ich werd‘ dir nicht deinen Platz wegnehmen. Sie ist deine Frau, du hast sie gekauft.“

„Wenn ihr euch nicht entscheiden könnt, dann schlaf eben _ich_ auf dem Boden!“, beschloss Elisabeth kurzerhand und wollte nach ihrer Bettwäsche greifen, aber beide Männer hielten sie ab.

„Auf keinen Fall schläfst du auf dem Boden!“, deklarierte Ben.

„Man wirft eine Frau nicht aus ihrem Ehebett!“, fügte Pardner hinzu.

„Richtig!“, stimmte Ben zu und wollte sein eigenes Bettzeug packen, aber wurde von den anderen beiden aufgehalten.

„Auf keinen Fall schläfst du auf dem Boden!“, riefen Elisabeth und Pardner gleichzeitig.

„Doch, werd ich!“, erwiderte Ben, sammelte Pardners Bettzeug vom Boden auf und warf dafür seine eigene dorthin.

„Ben Rumson! Du bist mein Ehemann und du wirst _nicht_ auf dem Boden schlafen!“, verkündete Elisabeth hart. Ben ignorierte sie und begann, sich seiner Stiefel zu entledigen.

„Mister Rumson!“

Als Ben nicht reagierte, wandte sich Elisabeth zu Pardner.

„Pardner, sag’s ihm!“, verlangte sie und dieser nickte.

„Hör zu, Ben. Du bist mit Elisabeth verheiratet, nicht ich. Und außerdem bist du bei weitestem der Älteste von uns. Dein Rücken wird den harten Boden nicht mögen, also wirst du da nicht schlafen. Sondern ich.“, erklärte er und tauschte erneut die Bettwäsche aus, dass seine wieder auf dem Boden lag. Grummelnd ließ Ben es geschehen und gab endlich nach. Elisabeth stand mit offenem Mund zwischen den beiden und schaute von einem zum anderen. Dann wandte sie sich an Ben.

„Ben!“, sagte sie „Du lässt ihn doch nicht auf dem Boden schlafen?!“

Ben wandte sich ihr zu. „Aber irgendjemand muss es ja. Und du bist es nicht, soviel steht fest!“

Elisabeth schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Lässt deinen eignen Mann auf dem Boden schlafen. Warum versuchen wir nicht einfach _alle_ im Bett zu schlafen? Es könnte doch gehen, oder nicht?“

Die zwei Männer hielten inne und sahen sie an, als hätten sie über diese Möglichkeit noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

„Naja, wir werden es ja nicht herausfinden, wenn wir es nicht ausprobieren, oder?“, sprach Elisabeth weiter. Ben und Pardner sahen sich gegenseitig an, dann das Bett, dann Elisabeth. Ben kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Da ist was dran. Was meinst du, Pardner?“

Der jüngere Mann nickte zustimmend. „Ja. Ich mein, versuchen können wir’s ja. Wenn es nicht klappt, dann gehen wir morgen direkt in die Stadt und versuchen eine Lösung zu finden.“

Elisabeth und Ben nickte zufrieden.

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen sie zu dritt in dem breiten Bett, Pardner ganz an der Wand, neben ihm Elisabeth und auf ihrer anderen Seite Ben.

„Gut Nacht, Ben, Pardner.“, wünschte Elisabeth und kuschelte sich zwischen ihren Männern ein.

„Gute Nacht, Elisabeth, Ben.“, gab Pardner sanft zurück und zog seine Decken bis unters Kinn.

„Nacht“, kam von Ben, der sich wie ein alter Kater streckte und bald schon waren alle im Schlaf versunken, nebeneinander, so wie es noch oft passieren sollte.


End file.
